Isokaze
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令、艦隊は、三周年を迎えたそうだな。この磯風も誇らしいぞ。 よし、記念の夜間訓練でも始めようか。手加減はせんぞ。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Commander, it seems our fleet has arrived at its third anniversary. Isokaze feels about it. Alright, let's start some night battle training to celebrate it. I will not go easy. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨か。梅雨だからな。いや、雨も悪くない。心が…落ち着くだろう？この季節は嫌いではないぞ。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Rain, huh. Because it's the rainy season. No, rain is not bad. I wonder... if I can feel at rest. I do not dislike this season. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *Isokaze wears a white and blue button-up serafuku with a yellow neckerchief (similar to Urakaze, Tanikaze and Hamakaze) on top of a short Kagerou-class standard pleated skirt. On her back is her rigging, depth charge projectors and torpedo tubes which she wears sideways. Unlike most of the Kagerou-class, she wears elbow gloves. She wields two pistol-like guns, one resembles the standard 12.7 cm twin gun, the other resembles an Anti-Air gun. She has long black hair fading to a light green at the ends done up into small twintails with red ribbons holding the hair in place, red eyes drawn in a tsurime style and fairly large breasts. She wears gray high heels, similar to Urakaze, Hamakaze and Tanikaze, and similar to most ships that took part in Operation Ten-Go, she wears one kneesock higher than the other leg. *When remodeled, she gains a radar-like hairpiece and changes her neckerchief for what looks like ropes on her collar. *In her Mackerel Pike Festival seasonal artwork, she ditches her usual hairstyle in favor of a simple ponytail secured by a while hair tie. Personality *Isokaze has a stern and protective personality likened to that of Saber from Fate/Stay Night. This is likely no coincidence as both Saber and Isokaze are voiced by Ayako Kawasumi, using similar tones of voice and speech patterns. In her hourly lines, it is revealed that Isokaze is bad at cooking; this trait extends to some merchandise and fan art of her. Notes * E-6 AL/MI (Summer 2014 Event) clear reward. * E-5 Operation Hailstone (Winter 2015 Event) Rare Boss Drop. * E-5 "Order! 11th Battle Operation" (Spring 2015 Event) Rare Boss Drop (Medium +) and Node L Drop (Medium +). * E-3 "Counterattack! The Second Operation SN" (Summer 2015 Event) Rare Boss Drop (Medium+) and Node X Drop (Medium+) * Mackerel Pike Festival (2015 October 9-30) drop at World 2/5/6, and those who don't have her can also find her at 1-5 or 1-6. For currently known nodes and drop rates see the following table. * E-1 Winter Event 2017 Easy I\M node drop. Trivia * Sunk by USN Aircraft on April 7, 1945 while attempting to rescue survivors from the Light Cruiser Yahagi. * On November 21, 1944 she with Hamakaze escorted Kongou on her last moments, and after rescued some of her survivors. * Her name means "wind on the beach". * Isokaze's remodel represents her historical refitting for AA defense. Possibly done before Operation Ten-Go. * Her name was carried by the leader of the Isokaze class destroyer built in 1917. * Isokaze's wreck was located in May 2016, but the news was not made public until 10 February 2018. Category:Kagerou Class Category:Destroyers Category:Ships required for Improvements